


RPG

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano ha estado inmerso en un juego durante un tiempo, siempre contando lo divertido que es. Lovino termina cayendo en la tentación y decide probar el juego también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RPG

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Incesto.
> 
> Basado en RPG de School Food Punishment.

Cuando Kiku comenzó a hablar sobre un nuevo videojuego no le presté atención.

«Es sólo otro juego», pensé.

Pero Feliciano se veía realmente interesado.

Mi curiosidad no hizo nada más que aumentar conforme pasaban los días.

Feliciano no hacía nada más que hablar sobre lo divertido que era el juego y como lo pasaba tan bien con Kiku y Ludwig.

Cuando ya no pude más con la duda terminé preguntándole a Feliciano. Con una sonrisa me respondió todas mis dudas y hasta me ofreció el juego, ya que según sus propias palabras: "Estaba esperando a que quisieras jugar conmigo. Probablemente te divertirás y sorprenderás de paso".

Feliciano me llevó hasta su habitación y me entregó unos extraños lentes que jamás había visto.

—Póntelos. Luego acomódate como si fueras a dormir. Cuando estés listo, di inicio, y de ahí en adelante sólo debes disfrutar.

La sonrisa en su rostro sólo me provocaba desconfianza, y él lo notó.

Me dijo que él se acomodaría junto a mí y que me estaría esperando al otro lado.

«¿Al otro lado de qué?», me pregunté.

Vi a Feliciano hacer todo lo que me había indicado y nada más decir la palabra inicio pareció caer dormido y, por más que movía su mano, él no despertaba.

A pesar de que me preocupé durante unos minutos, decidí hacerle caso y seguir todos los pasos que me dijo.

Al igual que él, luego de dar inicio a este extraño juego, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y pronto todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro. Luego se iluminó de golpe y la interfaz me dio la bienvenida, con esas voces tan robóticas que le gustan a nuestro amigo japonés.

Decidí saltarme toda la introducción y luego me dio la opción de crear un personaje nuevo o de utilizar uno ya creado. Para no dar más rodeos elegí el ya creado, dando entonces comienzo al juego.

A mi alrededor apareció un escenario.

Una bella ciudad que recordaba a la época medieval, pero saturada de cálidos colores que te hacían sentir más que bienvenido.

Noté que había muchas personas que aparecían y desaparecían de pronto. Supuse serían más jugadores entrando y saliendo del juego.

De pronto noté mis brazos, luego mi cuerpo. Llevaba una camiseta marrón sin mangas y una armadura ligera verde encima, además de pantalones blancos y botas marrones. Además llevaba algo así como una capa roja amarrada en el cuello y un gorro de color verde. Al costado izquierdo llevaba también una especie de espada sujetada en la correa del cinturón. Me pasé las manos por el rostro y lo sentía como si fuese el propio, y no el del personaje.

Me apresuré en buscar lo más cercano a un espejo y lo primero que encontré fue un riachuelo que dividía la ciudad. Al verme quedé más que sorprendido. ¡Era yo en realidad! Quiero decir, de verdad era yo. De alguna forma el personaje había sido diseñado para tener mi misma imagen. Nunca pensé que esto fuese posible. La última vez que jugué algo fue a un videojuego sobre una banda de música, junto a Antonio, Emma y Feliciano. Esto estaba totalmente fuera de la línea de ese juego.

—¡Lovino!

Escuché una voz femenina gritar mi nombre.

Pensé que pudieron haberme llamado a mí, pero era nuevo en el juego, así que nadie debería conocerme. Volví a centrarme en mis utensilios, todos guardados en una pequeña bolsa que parecía no estar restringida a las leyes del espacio.

—¡Hermano, no me ignores!

Esta vez la voz se escuchó a mi lado y por inercia me giré hacia esa dirección.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

Una chica, un poco más alta que yo, estaba a mi lado. Su cabello era castaño claro y estaba peinado en dos trenzas que caían a ambos lados. Su ropa se componía de un holgado abrigo de mangas largas y color beige, sujetado con un gran cinturón al final, bajo este llevaba shorts marrón y unas botas del mismo color. También llevaba algo así como una bufanda alrededor del cuello y un gorro con puntas dando la apariencia de que debajo llevaba orejas de gato. Sin darme cuenta después me encontraba apretando esas supuestas orejas que parecía tener.

—Hermano, ¿qué haces?

—No entiendo por qué me llamas hermano… —dije automáticamente.

—Pero si soy yo, Feliciano.

Al instante me alejé de ella, o él.

Lo quedé observando durante unos segundos, hasta que ella, o él, comenzó a hablar.

—Hermano, soy Feliciano. Dije que nos veríamos del otro lado, así que vine a buscarte. Menos mal no te moviste de aquí.

—¿Eres Feliciano? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de ello? Digo, eres mujer.

Ella suspiró, parecía cansada pero divertida a la vez.

—¿Podrías decirme algo que sólo sepamos los dos? Es lo típico.

—Oh, muy bien... A ver, ¿qué puede ser?

Se llevó el índice derecho a la boca y pensó durante unos segundos. Al instante pareció tener una idea.

Se me acercó y me abrazó, acomodando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Luego, se acercó aún más y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Como era de esperarse me alarmé en un principio, pero luego, al darme cuenta de que realmente estaba sintiendo algo, me alarmé aún más, alejándome de inmediato de ella. O él.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Me llevé una mano hasta los labios— ¿Y cómo es que se siente tan real...?

Ella... OK. La persona frente a mí empezó a reír muy divertida. Luego se me acercó y se apoyó en uno de mis hombros.

—Se ha sentido bien, ¿cierto? Es increíble como Kiku consigue siempre los mejores juegos.

¿Conocía a Kiku? Entonces realmente podría ser Feliciano.

—Pero jamás se hubiera sentido así si no hubieras sido tú, hermano —dijo sonriendo.

Esta vez la observé durante un momento, ella me devolvía la mirada fijamente. De alguna forma pude intuir que realmente se trataba de Feliciano. Sólo él haría algo tan atrevido en público.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Somos hermanos, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi pecho.

—Tú pareces olvidarlo siempre que estamos solos. En especial de noche.

Aún no entendía como es que podía sentir mi rostro calentarse. Digo, ¡estamos en un juego! ¿Es siquiera eso posible?

—No digas estupideces por favor.

—Pero hermano, ¡aquí nadie sabe que somos hermanos realmente! Podemos hacer todas esas cosas que siempre quisimos. Como pasear, salir, aventurarnos, matar dragones...

No estaba seguro si eso había estado alguna vez en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

—De todas formas, incluso hice mujer a mi personaje, así tampoco nadie sospechará de nada.

—¿No habías dicho que jugabas con Kiku y el otro?

—Tengo otro personaje para eso —dijo sonriendo divertido.

Me mantuve en silencio un momento.

Cuando terminé de imaginar todos los posibles casos, suspiré. Está bien, tenía razón. Si hacíamos las cosas bien nadie jamás se enteraría que realmente somos hermanos.

—Tengo una queja.

—¿Qué cosa hermano?

—Deja de llamarme hermano.

La sonrisa en su rostro sólo creció y pronto la tenía sobre mí, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No te arrepentirás de esto! Será muy divertido jugar juntos. Mañana podríamos...

—Espera. —La detuve— ¿Cuánto tiempo esperas que esté jugando esta cosa?

—Mucho.

—No lo veo posible.

—Créeme que tengo algunas ideas para mantenerte aquí —dijo cerrándome un ojo.

Nuevamente sentí mis mejillas arder.

Luego le preguntaría a Kiku como es que todo este estúpido juego funciona.

—De momento vamos a mi casa.

—¿Tienes casa?

—Sí, algo así. —Me tomó de una mano y comenzó a caminar— Te mostraré algunas funciones especiales que probablemente te hagan cambiar de idea y quieras pasar más tiempo aquí, conmigo.

—¿Funciones? ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, ya lo verás.


End file.
